Regret
by CursedCrystal
Summary: Apa pengkhianatan bisa dimaafkan? Terlebih yang kau khianati adalah orang terpenting bagimu. -summary rada gak nyambung sama ceritanya-


**Akhirnya setelah 2 hari tepar di kostan gara2 sakit *gak ada yg nanya!* akhirnya bisa publish juga fic ini.**

**Disini setting setelah battle terakhir sama Byakuran tapi agak AU, Mare Ring disini gak disegel sama Arcobaleno (kayaknya cuma itu sih bedanya).**

**Past disini maksudnya university era Shoichi. Biar gak bingung, yg ditanda garis itu berubah plot dr past ke present tapi kalo tanda ****-xXxXxXxXxXxXx- artinya masih di timeline sama  
**

**Disclaimer: KHR punya Amano Akira**

**Warning: shounen-ai, semi AU, rada OOC, perpindahan plot yg bisa bikin bingung  
**

_**

* * *

Past...**_

"Permisi." Panggil pemuda berambut putih ke pemuda lain yang berjalan didepannya.

"Ya?" balas pemuda berambut merah itu, menoleh.

"Kau Irie Shoichi? Kartumu ketinggalan di perpustakaan." Dia menyodorkan kartu mahasiswa.

Shoichi memeriksa dompetnya dan memang benar dia lupa memasukkan kembali kartu mahasiswanya.

"Terima kasih. Maaf sudah merepotkan." Kata Shoichi sambil tersenyum.

"Ah...iya." Balasnya yang terlihat sedikit tertegun. "Namaku Byakuran." Dia memperkenalkan diri.

* * *

_**Present...**_

"Irie-_sama_, ada kiriman untuk Anda."

Shoichi yang sebelumnya sibuk mengetik menghentikan kegiatannya dan menoleh ke arah pintu. Seorang Cervello berdiri disana dengan hyacinth putih ditangan.

"Ah, letakkan saja disana."Shoichi menunjuk sudut meja kerjanya yang terdapat vas berisi lilac putih yang sudah layu. Cervello itu mengganti vas tersebut dengan hyacinth yang dibawanya.

"Dia selalu memberi Anda bunga terbaik. Dia juga meminta akhir minggu ini untuk menemuinya." Kata Cervello sambil menyusun bunga.

Selama beberapa saat Shoichi terdiam. "Akhir minggu ini aku ada pertemuan tapi mungkin aku bisa menemuinya di pantai dekat hotel tempat pertemuan." Jawabnya.

Cervello itu tersenyum. "Dia pasti akan sangat menantikannya. Saya permisi."

Shoichi membuka laci meja kerja terbawahnya, disana terdapat bunga anggrek putih yang diawetkan dalam batu amber. "Byakuran-san _baka_."

* * *

_**Past...**_

"Shoichi-kun sepertinya kepanjangan ya. Boleh kupanggil dengan nama lain?" Tanya Byakuran ditengah makan siang mereka.

Shoichi hanya mengerjap heran. "Terserah Byakuran-san saja." Jawab Shoichi sambil menegak minum.

"Kalau Shou-chan bagaimana?" Tanya Byakuran dengan tersenyum. Shoichi langsung tersedak.

"Tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Byakuran sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Shoichi. "Apa aku tidak boleh memanggilmu Shou-chan?"

"Uh...kurasa tidak masalah." Jawab Shoichi merona.

"Shou-chan memang imut kalau malu-malu." Kata Byakuran terang-terangan yang semakin membuat Shoichi memerah.

* * *

_**Present...**_

"Tsunyaoshi-kun, maaf mengganggu tapi..." Kata Shoichi sambil membuka pintu ruang kerja tanpa mengetuknya.

Untuk beberapa saat baik Tsuna ataupun Shoichi tidak ada yang bicara, terlebih Shoichi, dia hanya bisa diam ditempat melihat Tsuna tengah memegangi Sky Mare Ring yang dililit Mammon Chain dan dibungkus es Zero Point Breakthrough.

"Ah, Shoichi-kun. Ada apa?" Tanya Tsuna panik dan cepat-cepat memasukkan Sky Mare Ring ke laci. "Uh...aku tadi hanya memeriksa apa segelnya masih kuat." Tambahnya gugup.

"Kalau kau mau aku bisa menambah segelnya." Tawar Shoichi.

Tsuna tahu Shoichi hanya separuh hati saat memberi tawaran. Salah satu mekanik terbaiknya itu tidak akan tega menyegel Sky Mare Ring dengan tangannya sendiri. "Tidak usah. Ada perlu apa?"

"Tolong tanda tangani ini." Kata Shoichi, meletakkan selembar kertas diatas meja Tsuna.

"Kufufu, Tsunayoshi, apa kau lupa peringatanku?" Mendadak ruang kerja dipenuhi kabut dan Mukuro muncul dibelakang kursi Tsuna.

"Mukuro! Berapa kali kubilang jangan mengagetkanku!" Seru Tsuna.

Namun Mukuro tidak menjawab dengan nada usil khasnya melainkan menatap tajam Shoichi. Segera saja Tsuna tahu kalau kondisi menjadi sangat buruk.

"Shoichi-kun, sebaiknya kau kembali ke tempatmu." Kata Tsuna gugup.

"Mau apa peliharaan orang itu disini? Apa kau mau menyiksa Tsunayoshi-ku, seperti yang dilakukan tuanmu padaku?" Kata Mukuro dengan tatapan menusuk. "Kau seharusnya beruntung Tsunayoshi masih mau menolongmu, apa kau tahu nama Millefiore sangat dibenci di kalangan mafia? Bahkan melebihi namaku. Banyak pihak yang tidak menyukai keputusan Tsunayoshi memenjarakan Byakuran di penjara Vongola, mereka menginginkan monster itu berada di penjara terdalam Vindicare."

"Mukuro, berhenti!" Tsuna mengeraskan suaranya namun tetap diacuhkan.

"Oh ya, Irie Shoichi, ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu sejak dulu, apa kau senang sudah mengubah orang yang kau bilang sangat kau cintai itu berubah menjadi monster yang dimusuhi oleh dunia? Jangan-jangan kau tertawa di belakang sudah menciptakan monster seperti Byakuran."

PLAK

Sebuah tamparan keras mendarat di pipi Mukuro, bukan dari Tsuna melainkan Shoichi. Tsuna hanya terbelalak kaget, Shoichi yang dikenal tenang dan kalem sekarang berani menampar seorang Rokudo Mukuro, salah satu orang paling ditakuti di dunia mafia.

"Tarik kembali ucapanmu! Byakuran-san bukan monster yang tidak memiliki hati!" Geram Shoichi dengan wajah tertunduk.

"Kalau dia memiliki hati kenapa saat Choice Game dia tidak mengakui janji yang pernah kalian buat? Bahkan sampai Uni yang harus mengatakan kalau janji itu pernah ada." Kata Mukuro tajam.

Shoichi mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat tapi tidak berkata apa-apa dan keluar dari ruangan.

* * *

_**Past...**_

"Shou-chan temani aku ke kantin ya." Kata Byakuran sambil merangkul bahu kanan Shoichi.

"Tapi Byakuran-san, jam 2 aku ada kelas." Tolak Shoichi, wajahnya sedikit merona dirangkul tiba-tiba seperti ini.

"Sekarang baru jam setengah 1. Antarkan aku ya."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Shoichi, Byakuran langsung 'menyeret' Shoichi ke kantin, sementara Shoichi hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang, temannya satu ini memang sangat egois dan agak childish.

Mereka berdua sibuk mengobrol untuk menghabiskan waktu, Shoichi memang tidak sadar tapi Byakuran tahu beberapa mahasiswi disana menatap iri ke meja mereka. Byakuran justru semakin membuat iri dengan sengaja menghapus sisa capuccino di sudut bibir Shoichi.

"Sudah waktunya kekelas, aku pergi dulu Byakuran-san." Kata Shoichi, mengambil tasnya.

Setelah berjalan sekitar 10 meter Byakuran mendadak berdiri dari tempat duduknya. "Shou-chan, aku menyukaimu!" Seru Byakuran.

Wajah Shoichi langsung memerah. Bagaimana dia tidak malu kalau seorang idola kampus mengatakan suka padamu didepan umum, ditengah kantin yang ramai dengan mahasiswa.

Shoichi tidak langsung memberi jawaban, dia cepat-cepat pergi dari kantin, berusaha mengacuhkan tatapan yang diberikan padanya. Dia terpaksa memberikan jawaban saat Byakuran datang ke apartemennya malam-malam, apalagi dia bilang tidak akan pergi dari apartemennya sampai Shoichi memberikan jawabannya. Jawaban 'ya' akhirnya diberikan disertai dengan wajah merah padam.

**-xXxXxXxXxXxXx-**

"Itu orangnya? Sama sekali tidak pantas dengan Byakuran."

Ucapan menusuk hati seperti itu sudah menjadi 'makanan' sehari-hari bagi Shoichi setelah dia dan Byakuran bersama. Jika Byakuran tidak didekatnya, semua fans Byakuran pasti melontarkan sindiran tajam pada Shoichi dan mereka sama sekali tidak memakai perasaan. Awalnya Shoichi juga merasa sakit hati tapi perlahan dia terbiasa, dia juga sama sekali tidak memberitahu Byakuran tentang kelakuan buruk yang didapat dari fansnya. Byakuran sangat posesif terhadapnya, dia pernah membuat beberapa orang harus dirawat intensif selama 1 bulan di rumah sakit hanya karena mereka mengatakan wajah Shoichi cantik seperti perempuan. Entah apa yang bisa dilakukan Byakuran oleh fansnya jika dia tahu mereka semua menjelek-jelekkan Shoichi.

"Hah...mereka selalu saja berisik." Batin Shoichi sambil menghela nafas. Dia tidak sadar ada seorang fans berdiri dibelakangnya dengan tatapan penuh niat jahat. Orang itu mendorong Shoichi di tangga, tak ayal membuat pemuda berambut merah itu terbentur keras.

Tepat saat Shoichi membentur lantai, Byakuran muncul di koridor itu. Dia tersentak kaget dan segera menghampiri Shoichi.

"Shou-chan!"

"Ugh...kepalaku..." Rintih Shoichi sambil memegangi sisi kepalanya yang terluka.

Byakuran melemparkan pandangan penuh niat membunuh ke atas tangga, dari ekspresi yang ditunjukkan tiap orang disana dia tahu yang mana berani mendorong jatuh 'Shou-chan'nya. Kalau saja saat ini Shoichi tidak merintih kesakitan di tangannya, sekarang orang lancang itu pasti sudah mengalami penderitaan yang lebih mengerikan dibanding Shoichi.

"Kuantar ke rumah sakit, kau bisa tahan sebentar saja?" Tanya Byakuran sambil menggendong Shoichi di tangannya.

Shoichi hanya mengangguk lemah. Kepalanya terasa sakit, bukan hanya karena luka, benturan tadi membuat ingatan yang tidak pernah dia lihat sebelumnya muncul di kepalanya, hanya saja tidak satupun dari kilasan itu yang menyenangkan. Semua ingatan yang mendadak muncul di kepalanya hanya menunjukkan dunia yang hancur dan orang yang menghancurkan dunia itu sekarang tengah menggendongnya.

"Byakuran-san..." Ucap Shoichi sebelum kesadarannya hilang.

**-xXxXxXxXxXxXx-**

Begitu Shoichi membuka mata, dia melihat selang infus dan mencium bau rumah sakit namun pikirannya bukan berfokus pada dimana dia sekarang, dia memikirkan ingatan yang baru saja diterimanya, bukan lebih tepat dikatakan ingatan yang terlepas dari segel.

Sekarang dia ingat semuanya, tentang peluru Ten Years Bazooka, time travel, pertemuan pertama yang sebenarnya dengan Byakuran...dan bagaimana dia membangkitkan kekuatan Byakuran beserta melihat dunia dihancurkan oleh tangan orang itu. Shoichi menoleh ke seberang ruangan, melihat sosok Byakuran yang tertidur di sofa. Di mata Shoichi wajah itu tidak tampak seperti orang yang bisa menghancurkan dunia tapi dia tidak bisa menyangkal kenyataan.

Tanpa disadari airmata menetes perlahan membasahi pipi Shoichi. Airmata penyesalan, kalau saja dia tidak bertemu dengan Byakuran saat melakukan time travel, tidak akan ada sosok mengerikan yang ditakuti oleh dunia. Dimusuhi oleh dunia hanya berakhir dengan kematian mengerikan, Shoichi tidak menginginkan itu terjadi. Siapapun tidak ingin melihat orang yang kau cintai berakhir tragis tapi sudah terlambat bagi Shoichi, dia sudah terlanjur memberikan takdir itu pada Byakuran. Yang bisa dia lakukan sekarang hanyalah menundanya.

* * *

_**Present...**_

Hanya cahaya bulan yang menerangi sisi pantai yang dipilih oleh Shoichi sebagai tempat melepas penatnya setelah menghadiri pertemuan namun tempat ini sudah cukup untuknya. Lagipula berbahaya jika ada orang lain melihat dia akan menemui seseorang disini. Selagi menikmati udara malam pantai, sesuatu menyentuh kakinya. Dia mengambil benda itu, sebuah teratai putih yang dihanyutkan air laut hanya saja terlihat jelas teratai itu baru diambil. Shoichi tersenyum tipis, bunga ini tanda bahwa orang itu sudah disini.

"Lama tidak bertemu, Byakuran-san." Kata Shoichi sambil menoleh ke kiri, tempat Byakuran berada.

"Shou-chan kelihatan pucat, apa kamu sakit?" Tanya Byakuran.

"Hanya sedikit capek. Byakuran-san sendiri kelihatan kurus." Shoichi mengamati Byakuran, selain lebih kurus tidak ada yang berubah padanya, dia tetap mengenakan baju putih lusuh, tidak ada tato di bawah matanya, dan gelang tahanan Vongola masih terikat di kakinya. Dari kejauhan Shoichi bisa melihat 2 orang penjaga Vongola bersiaga.

"Benarkah? Mungkin karena akhir-akhir ini banyak pikiran." Balas Byakuran sambil memberi senyum khasnya.

Shoichi mengerinyit heran. "Banyak pikiran? Tentang apa?"

"Ra-ha-si-a, Shou-chan tidak boleh tahu."

"Sama sekali tidak berubah." Gerutu Shoichi.

"Shou-chan suka dengan bunga yang kukirim?" Tanya Byakuran setelah mengamati Shoichi terus memegang bunga teratai yang tadi dia ambil.

"Baru saja aku mau bilang, jangan sering-sering mengirimiku bunga, aku malu. Banyak orang di Vongola mengerjaiku karena itu."

"Ah...tapi aku mau terus memberi Shou-chan bunga, selagi masih bisa."

Kembali Shoichi menatap heran. "Apa maksudnya?"

Byakuran terdiam, memikirkan jawaban yang 'aman', Shoichi tidak boleh tahu kenyataannya. "Aku kan tahanan, siapa tahu dipindah ke penjara Vongola yang lebih jauh. Mana bisa aku memilih mau ditahan dimana." Jawabnya.

Dada Shoichi terasa dihantam. Setiap kali dia diingatkan jelas bahwa Byakuran sekarang hanya tahanan Vongola dia selalu merasa sakit. Pengkhianatannyalah salah satu faktor terbesar kekalahan Byakuran di pertarungan terakhir, meski begitu kenapa tiap dia mengunjungi Byakuran di penjara, mantan bos Millefiore itu selalu bersikap seakan pengkhianatannya tidak pernah ada.

Tidak mungkin Byakuran melupakannya begitu saja, tapi apa alasan sehingga dia tidak pernah mengungkitnya membuat tanda tanya besar di pikiran Shoichi. Banyak kemungkinan bermunculan dan dari kemungkinan itu yang dianggap Shoichi sebagai kemungkinan terbesar sekaligus yang paling menyakitkan adalah Byakuran sudah tidak menganggapnya spesial lagi. Tapi kalau begitu, kenapa dia selalu mengiriminya bunga? Jalan satu-satunya hanya bertanya langsung namun Shoichi tidak pernah berani mengutarakannya. Dia takut mengetahui kenyataan.

"_Ne _Shou-chan." Panggil Byakuran, mengembalikan fokus Shoichi. "Apa kebohongan bisa dimaafkan?"

Shoichi tersentak kaget, ucapan ambigu Byakuran bisa berarti macam-macam dan salah satunya Byakuran tidak memaafkan pengkhianatannya.

Sebelum dia sempat membuka mulut seorang pria membawa machine gun melancarkan tembakan kearahnya. Shoichi tahu tidak sempat melarikan diri dan hanya memejamkan mata. Namun setelah tidak terdengar suara tembakan dia tidak merasakan sakit apapun. Sewaktu membuka mata dia melihat pemandangan yang lebih menyakitkan dibanding kematiannya sendiri, Byakuran tergeletak tidak sadarkan diri dipenuhi luka tembak.

* * *

_**Past...**_

"Mafia?" Tanya Shoichi heran, kenapa mendadak Byakuran membawa mafia ke perbincangan mereka.

"Iya, aku memutuskan untuk membuat Famiglia."

"Tapi Byakuran-san, itu ilegal."

"Tidak masalah, sejak dulu aku sudah merencanakannya. Mau membantuku, Shou-chan? Kamu sangat pintar dalam hal mesin, salah satu hal sangat berguna di dunia mafia."

"Uh...baiklah. Tapi aku tidak mau ditempatkan selain posisi mekanik."

"Shou-chan memang terlalu baik." Kata Byakuran dengan senyum penuh arti.

Sebenarnya Shoichi tidak terlalu kaget saat Byakuran mengajaknya membuat sebuah kelompok mafia, surat yang dia dapat di masa lalu dari dirinya di masa depan menjelaskan rinci hal ini, _terima ajakan Byakuran saat membentuk Gesso Famiglia_. Terlebih sejak ingatannya kembali dia bertekad akan menjadi mata-mata dan menghentikan Byakuran.

_Byakuran-san harus dihentikan sebelum dia berbuat terlalu jauh_, itu yang selalu diucapkan Shoichi dalam pikiran sebagai pembelaan terhadap dirinya sendiri. Meski begitu terkadang hati bisa mengatakan hal lain dari akal sehat, karena hatinya selalu memprotes, _apa pantas mengkhianati Byakuran-san yang tidak pernah mengkhianatinya padahal tidak terhitung berapa banyak perempuan cantik berusaha menggodanya._

"Karena Shou-chan sekarang anggota Gesso, mau melakukan kontrak mafia denganku?"

"Kontrak?" Ulang Shoichi bingung.

Dia agak kaget saat Byakuran berlutut didepannya.

"Dalam kontrak mafia dia yang jabatannya lebih rendah berlutut didepan orang yang akan kau beri sumpah lalu mencium punggung tangannya tapi untuk Shou-chan kuberi pengecualian." Kata Byakuran, menggenggam tangan kanan Shoichi. "Shou-chan tidak boleh mengkhianatiku, mulai sekarang hingga seterusnya. Berikan kepercayaanmu padaku." Dia mencium punggung tangan Shoichi.

"Aku bersumpah." Balas Shoichi dan mencium punggung tangan Byakuran. Mati-matian dia menahan agar airmatanya tidak tumpah, dia tidak boleh membuat Byakuran curiga. Kenapa Byakuran harus membuatnya bersumpah seperti itu? Sementara sejak awal dia sudah berkhianat, dia sudah berusaha untuk menghentikan Byakuran agar tidak menghancurkan dunia ini, satu-satunya dunia yang masih belum dikuasai.

* * *

_**Present...**_

Sejak kejadian di pantai itu, Shoichi terus dilanda gelisah. Bukan takut dengan ancaman serangan lagi ;orang yang menyerangnya di pantai anggota Famiglia musuh yang merasa terancam dengan teknologi Vongola; melainkan gelisah dengan kondisi Byakuran. Dia sama sekali tidak diizinkan mengunjungi Byakuran meski sudah meminta pada Tsuna, hal yang tidak pernah terjadi sebelumnya. Jelas itu membuat Shoichi mendapat perasaan tidak enak dan hari ini perasaannya semakin kacau saat Byakuran kembali mengiriminya bunga, krisan putih. Sebagai orang Jepang Shoichi tahu krisan putih bukan pertanda baik, itu bunga kematian, dan dia yakin Byakuran tahu karena dia juga orang Jepang.

Dengan kesabaran sudah di batas, Shoichi memutuskan ke tempat Tsuna, menanyakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Byakuran. Namun belum sempat dia membuka pintu, dia merasakan aura mengerikan dari balik pintu ruang kerja Tsuna. Dia tahu pemilik aura yang sangat menekan ini, penjaga Vindicare.

"Dengan kondisi sekarang tidak mungkin Byakuran bisa memenuhi syaratmu. Kami akan membawa dia ke penjara yang seharusnya." Suara mengerikan dari penjaga Vindicare terdengar dari dalam ruangan.

"Masih ada kesempatan! Perjanjian kita hingga akhir bulan! Kalau aku bisa membuat seluruh Guardianku memaafkannya dan dia bisa berada disini kalian tidak akan membawanya!" Tolak Tsuna tegas sambil memukul meja.

"Vongola Decimo, hanya 3 hari sebelum waktu perjanjian habis dan dia masih belum melewati masa kritis, apa kau yakin dia bisa bekerja untuk Vongola dengan keadaan seperti itu? Biarpun Rokudo Mukuro sudah memaafkannya dengan persyaratan, kalau dalam 3 hari dia belum berbuat sesuatu untuk Vongola juga, Vindicare akan membawanya."

Tsuna menggeretakkan giginya.

"3 hari lagi, Vongola Decimo." Penjaga Vindicare itu lenyap.

"Apa maksudnya, Tsunayoshi-kun?" Tanya Shoichi sambil membuka pintu, mengejutkan Tsuna. "Byakuran-san akan dipindahkan ke Vindicare? Kenapa aku tidak pernah tahu!"

"Shoichi-kun." Ujar Tsuna lirih. "Sejak awal Vindicare sudah berusaha membawanya tapi aku menolak, aku membuat kesepakatan dengan mereka, jika aku bisa membuat para Guardianku memaafkan Byakuran dan dia bekerja untuk Vongola sebelum akhir bulan ini, Vindicare akan melepaskannya. Ini kedua kalinya aku membuat kesepakatan dengan Vindicare, kupikir akan berhasil kalau tidak banyak hal tidak terduga muncul."

"Mukuro menolak memaafkan Byakuran-san?" Tanya Shoichi dengan suara tercekat.

Tsuna mengangguk pelan. "Kupikir aku bisa membujuk Mukuro tapi ternyata tidak semudah kukira, meski akhirnya beberapa hari lalu dia mengatakan mau memaafkan Byakuran dengan syarat dia tidak mau melihatnya terlalu sering di markas. Tapi saat aku mau merekrut Byakuran sebagai anggota Vongola...kondisi fisiknya tidak memungkinkan."

Penembakan itu...kalau saja Byakuran tidak melindunginya pasti dia sudah bebas sekarang. Shoichi dilanda penyesalan luar biasa. Maksud bunga krisan yang dikirim Byakuran sudah jelas sekarang, dia memang akan dalam kondisi 'mati', dipenjara di bagian terdalam Vindicare memang bisa diibaratkan seperti itu. Mukuro sendiri mengatakan tidak mau berada di tempat itu lagi.

"Aku sudah meminta Ryohei untuk mempercepat penyembuhannya tapi kalau hanya dengan Vongola Ring waktunya tidak akan sempat. Kalau ada cincin lain sekuat Vongola Ring ikut membantu hanya dalam 2 hari Byakuran akan sembuh." Jelas Tsuna.

"Sun Mare Ring. Tsunayoshi-kun, bisa kuminta cincin itu? Aku bisa menggunakannya."

"Semua Mare Ring selain Sky ada di Foundation untuk penelitian. Aku tidak yakin Hibari-san mau memberikannya."

"Ada apa menyebut namaku?" Ujar Hibari yang muncul dibelakang Shoichi.

"Hibari-san, tolong berikan Sun Mare Ring padaku." Pinta Shoichi.

"Kenapa aku harus memberikannya padamu? Benda itu sudah menjadi milik Foundation."

"Kumohon, aku butuh cincin itu sekarang." Shoichi sekarang berlutut didepan Hibari.

Tsuna merasa tidak tega memutuskan turun tangan. "Hibari-san, tolong untuk kali ini saja. Aku juga bisa menawarkan sesuatu sebagai gantinya."

**-xXxXxXxXxXxXx-**

Setelah mendapat Sun Mare Ring, Shoichi cepat-cepat menuju rumah sakit tempat Byakuran dirawat. Dia tidak tega melihat kondisi Byakuran yang begitu lemah, bahkan untuk bernafas dia butuh alat bantu.

"Irie." Kata Ryohei yang sibuk menyalurkan Sun Flame pada Byakuran.

"Kau istirahat saja, biar kulanjutkan." Kata Shoichi sambil memasang Mare Ring. Ryohei kebingungan kenapa Shoichi bisa memegang Mare Ring tapi sekarang bukan saatnya bertanya.

"Baiklah. Aku beli minuman dulu, tidak lama." Ryohei beranjak keluar.

Shoichi meletakkan tangan kanannya di badan Byakuran dan mulai berkonsentrasi pada Flamenya, entah kenapa Shoichi merasa nyaman dengan Sun Mare Ring, seakan benda itu menyambutnya dengan riang. Selama setengah jam tidak ada perubahan namun perlahan mata Byakuran terbuka.

"Shou-chan." Panggilnya, dia melirik ke tangan Shoichi yang terdapat Mare Ring. "Sun Mare Ring. Akhirnya benda itu bisa dikenakan pemilik aslinya."

Sebelum Shoichi sempat bertanya, Byakuran melanjutkan ucapannya. "Seperti Pacifier Arcobaleno atau Vongola Ring, Mare Ring juga bisa memilih pemiliknya. Semua pemegang Mare Ring memang dipilih oleh benda itu sendiri, kecuali Lightning dan Sun. Aku memaksakan Lightning pada Ghost agar dia bisa membentuk 'wujudnya' di dunia ini. Sementara pada Daisy, tidak ada alasan spesial, aku hanya tidak ingin orang yang dipilih oleh Sun Mare Ring memakainya. Karena aku memaksakan Sun pada Daisy tubuhnya berubah menjadi mahkluk immortal, efek samping penolakan Mare Ring terhadapnya."

"Pemilik asli cincin ini, aku?" Tanya Shoichi, menatap Mare Ring ditangannya.

Byakuran mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu kenapa Byakuran-san tidak menjadikanku Real Funeral Wrath kalau memang aku dipilih cincin ini?"

"Karena aku tidak ingin Shou-chan harus bertarung. Aku pernah melihat di salah satu dunia paralel, Shou-chan memegang Sun Mare Ring dan mati di pertarungan. Aku tidak ingin melihat itu. Bahkan aku sempat ragu saat menjadikanmu Funeral Wrath palsu karena bahayanya tetap besar."

"Apa Byakuran-san sudah lupa kalau kamu menjadikanku target di Choice Game?"

"Shou-chan sendiri kenapa menawarkan diri untuk ikut di Choice?" Byakuran balik bertanya.

Shoichi dibuat terdiam.

"Penyesalan." Ucap Shoichi bersamaan dengan Byakuran. "Eh?" Ujar Shoichi terheran-heran.

"Shou-chan menawarkan diri untuk ikut sebagai anggota Vongola di Choice karena merasa itu jalan untuk menebus rasa bersalahmu kan. Buktinya kamu sama sekali tidak kaget saat dijadikan target, kamu sudah menduganya kan."

Sebuah anggukan pelan dari Shoichi.

"Biarpun dikatakan 'dipilih secara acak' tapi aku tahu Byakuran-san sengaja memilihku sebagai target. Hanya saja aku tidak sampai menduga tanda target itu akan memaksa kita mengeluarkan Dying Will Flame terus-menerus." Kata Shoichi pelan.

"Itu karena aku sudah gelap mata. Aku begitu menginginkan Tri-Ni-Sette hingga mengacuhkan segalanya, sampai janji yang dulu kita buat. Aku tentu saja masih ingat janji agar dimungkinkan terjadi pertarungan ulang tapi aku begitu menginginkan Tri-Ni-Sette dan berpura-pura lupa." Jelas Byakuran, matanya lurus menatap langit-langit diatasnya. "Hanya saja alasan aku menjadikan Shou-chan sebagai target sedikit berbeda. Shou-chan terlihat bahagia di Vongola, aku sangat cemburu sampai berpikiran, 'kalau aku tidak bisa memliki Shou-chan, yang lain juga tidak boleh'."

Perasaan Byakuran sangat besar padanya dan dia dengan tega melakukan pengkhianatan tepat di depan mata, Shoichi benar-benar menyesal.

"Setelah aku bisa mendinginkan kepalaku dan memikirkan segalanya, aku betul-betul menyesal atas yang sudah kulakukan pada Shou-chan." Lanjut Byakuran. "Karena itu aku tidak pernah menanyakan pengkhianatan Shou-chan, bahkan aku sudah memaafkannya. Mungkin itu juga hukuman untukku yang terlalu gelap mata. Lagipula Shou-chan mengkhianatiku demi aku juga kan? Agar bisa menghentikanku."

"Ya." Kata Shoichi, berusaha agar tidak menangis.

Byakuran tersenyum dan mengangkat badannya meski harus menahan sakit. Dia memberikan sebuah ciuman singkat di bibir Shoichi. Spontan wajah Shoichi merona.

"Shou-chan tidak pantas dengan wajah sedih. Wajah malu-malu paling pantas untuk Shou-chan."

"Byakuran-san!" Balas Shoichi yang tidak habis pikir dengan cara Byakuran untuk menghilangkan aura pembicaraan berat diantara mereka.

**-xXxXxXxXxXxXx-**

_**Beberapa minggu kemudian...**_

"Irie-san, ada kiriman untuk anda." Seorang anggota Vongola datang membawa buket anggrek putih.

"Anggrek putih ya." Shoichi tersenyum. "Letakkan saja di vas."

Orang itu melakukan perkataan Shoichi, setelah selesai dia keluar dari ruangan.

"Masih saja tidak berubah." Guman Shoichi sambil mengamati anggrek putih di vasnya, dia kemudian membuka jalur komunikasi dari komputer. Tak lama wajah Byakuran muncul di layar.

"Shou-chan, sudah terima kirimanku?" Tanya Byakuran dengan senyum.

"Sudah. Byakuran-san lama-lama aku berpikir, anggrek putih tidak cocok untukmu."

"Aw...tapi itu kan namaku." Kata Byakuran yang masuk mode childish.

"Makanya kubilang kamu tidak cocok dengan anggrek putih." Ujar Shoichi, sweatdropped.

"Jadi Shou-chan lebih suka 'Byakuran' yang mana?" Goda Byakuran.

Wajah Shoichi langsung merah padam, dia tahu ini pertanyaan menjebak. "Uh...dua-duanya aku suka." Jawabnya dengan wajah sudah semerah rambutnya. Byakuran tertawa senang.

"Daripada mengerjaiku terus-terusan, konsentrasi ke pekerjaanmu! Tsunayoshi-kun bisa marah kalau negoisasi kali ini berantakan."

"Oh, baru saja aku mau bilang kalau pekerjaanku sudah selesai." Jawab Byakuran santai.

Shoichi kembali sweatdropped, negoisasi yang diperkirakan berlangsung 2 minggu bisa selesai dalam waktu seminggu, memang dia tidak bisa menyangsikan kemampuan Byakuran sebagai mantan bos Millefiore. Sebenarnya aliansi yang dulu didapat Millefiore tidak semuanya dilakukan dengan ancaman, terlebih saat mereka masih menjadi Gesso Famiglia, aliansi yang mereka peroleh diawal murni sepenuhnya diperoleh kepintaran Byakuran bernegosiasi.

"Karena tugasku sudah selesai, kalau aku pulang nanti mau kan memberiku hadiah?" Byakuran tersenyum usil.

"Byakuran-san mesum!" Wajah Shoichi dibuat merah lagi, dia tahu benar 'hadiah' yang diminta pacarnya itu.

"Bukan kau saja yang punya pacar mesum, Shoichi-kun." Kata Tsuna yang mendengar teriakan Shoichi.

* * *

_**Omake...**_

Tidak seperti biasanya, markas Vongola yang biasanya tenang sekarang dipenuhi suara ribut yang berasal dari hutan belakang. Shoichi merasa aneh dengan keributan ini apalagi Tsuna tidak turun tangan untuk menghentikan ribut-ribut itu, dia bahkan hanya bersenandung santai sambil minum teh di ruang kerja.

"Ano...Tsunayoshi-kun, suara ribut-ribut apa itu?" Tanya Shoichi.

"Oh itu, hanya Mukuro dan Hibari-san yang sedang bertarung." Jawab Tsuna santai.

"Bukannya kau melarang mereka untuk bertarung?" Shoichi kembali bertanya.

"Biarkan saja. Aku memang mengizinkan."

Shoichi teringat saat dia memohon pada Hibari untuk memberikan Sun Mare Ring.

"_Hibari-san, tolong untuk kali ini saja. Aku juga bisa menawarkan sesuatu sebagai gantinya." Kata Tsuna dengan senyum penuh maksud 'berbahaya'. "Aku bisa memberimu satu hari bertarung dengan Mukuro, bagaimana?"_

"_Setuju." Jawab Hibari tanpa ragu._

"Memangnya Mukuro mau dipaksa bertarung?" Shoichi tertawa garing.

"Oh, tenang saja, sekali aku memaksa dia tidak bisa menolak." Kata Tsuna dengan angelic smile tapi aura mengerikan yang bisa disamakan dengan Hibari. "Hitung-hitung pelajaran buat Mukuro yang sering mengganggu kerjaku."

"Reborn-san! Ajaranmu ke Tsunayoshi-kun terlalu kuat!" Seru Shoichi dalam hati.

Sekarang Shoichi benar-benar mengerti kenapa Tsuna sangat disegani sebagai bos mafia.

* * *

**White hyacinth: **Loveliness, I will pray for you

**White lilac: **"My First Dream of Love"

**White orchid: **I am thinking of you..." or "I care about you..." The meaning of the word orchid is delicate beauty - white orchids are a beautiful way of expressing your feelings of respect, love and adoration.

**- Arti nama Byakuran, white orchid**

**- Aslinya ingatan Shoichi kembali sendiri, tapi disini dibuat agak beda**

**- Bunga krisan putih dipakai buat hiasan waktu ada orang meninggal di Jepang (tau dari Animonster). Author gak tau Byakuran itu orang Jepang atau bukan, tapi liat nama kayaknya iya *maksa mode on, dihajar yg baca***

**- Penjelasan soal pemilik asli Mare Ring itu murni karangan author yang rada-rada maksa waktu liat Daisy jadi gak immortal lagi waktu cincinnya diambil. Soalnya Sun Vongola Ring reaksinya gak sampai kayak Sun Mare Ring.**

**- Atribut Lightning Flame solidification, karena Ghost itu gak sempurna jadi mungkin dia dikasih Lighning biar bisa bentuk wujud solid di dunianya yg sekarang *lagi2 rada maksa***

**- Adegan ditembak di kantin dapat dari doujin 10051 judulnya 'Bye Bye Thank You', kalau kontrak mafia dari jilid 3 doujin G27 judulnya 'Ai no Uta/Love Song' (disclaimer: sayangnya semua doujin bukan punya saia, punya yang buat T_T *ya iyalah, lw gambar aja gak bisa =.=" )**

**- Disini kemampuan Byakuran udah disegel dan dia gak megang Mare Ring, cuma 'anggota Vongola biasa' bagian negoisasi (dia mau kerja di Vongola biar bisa dekat sama Shou-chan)**

**Mukuro: kufufu, kenapa rasanya aku jadi agak OOC ya disini**

**Byakuran: hmm...sepertinya aku juga**

**me: eto...soalnya kalo gak dibuat OOC ntar plotnya gak jalan. kalo dipikir kenapa ya tiap bikin fic pasti ada aja scene OOC  
**

**Mukuro: *nyiapin trident***

**Byakuran: *nyiapin white dragon***

**me: OAO. ok, sepertinya perlu kabur. jangan lupa RnR. btw, buat Mizuno Aoi, aku g jadi pake plot Byakuran hilang ingatan, ntar tambah ribet soalnya ini udah dirombak *kabur kecepatan penuh sebelum jadi target mukuro&byakuran*  
**


End file.
